Morticia's Romance
by Helen Young
Summary: My own version of how Morticia and Gomez met, and a little bit of their life together. It's kinda a cross between the movie story and the television story. Enjoy. Please review. P.S. This is my first Addams Family fic. Don't be too upset with me. :
1. A Fine Night For A Funeral

Ophelia was becoming impatient with her younger sister. She waited by the door and called for Morticia once again. Morticia ignored her and ran a brush through her smooth black hair a few more times before deciding it looked alright. She descended the stairs to see Ophelia and her mother waiting. Ophelia's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head at the sight of Morticia's attire. A slim black dress with a low cut v-neck and a slit up the side. Her hair cascaded down her back and chest freely, like a black river of silk.

"Morticia, that outfit is hardly appropriate." He mother scolded. Morticia glanced at her own outfit, then at Ophelia's. A long, loose black dress, with a high collar and long sleeves. Her hair, shining and gold, was tied behind her head in an elegant pony tail.

"Oh well." Mrs. Frump sighed. "There's nothing we can do with you now. Go to the car."

They were going to a funeral. Mrs. Frump's old friend Mrs. Addams was going to be there. It was her nephew's funeral. Ophelia's husband to-be would also be attending, and they would meet at the after party.

"Have you met my betrothed, Mother?" Ophelia asked once in the car.

"No, dear. Mrs. Addams just said she knew a charming young man who is dying to marry you."

"Oh, what if someone literally _died_ if they couldn't marry someone?" Morticia chimed in.

"None of your childish questions today, Morticia. This is Ophelia's day." Mrs. Frump said. Ophelia gave her a look that was a cross between sympathy and self absorbance. Morticia sighed and continued looking out the window.

The Addams house was huge. An old mansion that sent delightful shivers up Morticia's spine. They were ushered to the backyard. A large cemetery greeted them, along with the long drawn out howl of a wolf in the distance.

"A perfect night for a funeral." Morticia said admiringly.

"Mother, may we sit in the back? I don't want to be near the corpse." Ophelia whispered frantically.

Morticia rolled her eyes and walked straight up to the coffin. A man, pale and thin laid peacefully. Hands folded over his chest, eyes and lips shut.

"What would you say if you could speak?" She asked aloud.

"He'd probably tell the police who killed him." Morticia turned to see a man, perhaps a few years older than herself. He was tall and well built. He had a mustache that made him even more attractive than he already was. But Morticia was fascinated by his eyes. Dark, deep, and full of mystery. A single spark lingered there, hidden behind those eyes. A sparkle that she assumed was easily overlooked by most.

"Killed him?" Morticia asked, mainly to keep her mouth from gaping open.

"He was murdered. Shot square in the chest. Good old cousin Balthazar." He smiled at that. "I'm Gomez Addams."

"Morticia Frump." He contemplated her name momentarily, then smiled too.

"Morticia…" He whispered. "Beautiful." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. She felt her body light up. She became excited by this new man, and by the chilly night and the funeral.

Everyone else began taking their seats. Morticia let Gomez lead her to a chair in the front row. He sat next to her, still holding her hand. She didn't mind.


	2. French Kisses

The funeral began with Balthazar's brother saying in few words. Two minutes into the eulogy Gomez turned to Morticia.

"So, Morticia, what type of things do you like?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" She whispered back.

"I don't know. What type of food do you like?"

"Oh, the usual things. Fried bat wings, chopped liver of moose, toasted toad's eyeball."

"That sounds fantastic!" He exclaimed, making the woman next to him shush them both.

"You think those things sound good?" She asked, surprised.

"Of course! Who wouldn't?"

"Most people actually…" He seemed confused by that, but shrugged it off.

"What type of things do you like to do?"

"Oh, you know. Exploring swamps and caves. Catching bats and spiders. Feeding my African Strangler. And playing with my Kitty Kat."

"Cat?" He looked disgusted. "I hate cats."

"Oh no! Kitty Kat is my lion!"

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so?" She laughed. The woman shushed them again.

"You're very strange, Gomez Addams." She commented. "_Très étrange en effet_." His eyes grew wide.

"Tish! That's French!" Tish. She liked the sound of that. Gomez kissed the palm of her hand, then the back. He kissed her wrist then her forearm. She smiled at him, not minding the intrusion of personal space.

He had reached her shoulder by the time she realized they were being watched by several people.

"Gomez." She lifted his head so he would look into her eyes. "People are beginning to stare, dear."

"Oh, yes. Forgive me. I don't know what came over me." She smiled.

"It's alright." He gave her a smile and redirected his attention back to the funeral. Morticia put her hand over he arm in hopes it would stop tingling. Of course it didn't.

The ceremony ended and the guests began heading for the house. Instead, Gomez took Morticia's hand and led her farther into the graveyard.

They sat on a stone bench that resembled a couch. They were surrounded by gravestones, and showered in darkness. The moon barely shone from behind the trees and vultures circled overhead. It was all so romantic.

"So _Cara Mia_," She felt her arm tingle again at the name. "What brings you to this fine funeral anyway?"

"My sister's fiancé is here." She replied.

"Oh I see!" He said. "Who is the lucky man?"

"More like unlucky man. And we haven't met him. They're going to meet tonight. It's an arranged marriage."

"An arranged marriage? How awful."

"Oh, yes. But Ophelia doesn't mind. Frankly I don't think she'd meet anyone otherwise." He laughed at that.

"How about you, Tish?" She felt her body heat up again.

"What do you mean?"

"Is your fiancé here as well?"

"Well, I would suppose not. Especially since I'm not engaged."

"Not engaged? What man in their right mind would let you go?" She finally did it. She blushed.

"Well what woman in her right mind would let you go, _Mon Cher_?"

"Tish! You spoke French!"

"_Oui_." She smiled when he began kissing her arm again.

"Say something else! Anything else!" He said between kisses. "_Bonjour_! _Excusez-moi_! _Mon ami_!" He reached her shoulder and looked up at her. Their eyes met and she whispered, very softly.

"_Mon amour_." He kissed her. On her lips this time. He tasted like cigars and champagne. She let her guard down, she didn't care what happened. His hands were on her waist and her fingers were tangled in his hair. Nothing could've ruined this moment.

Except for Ophelia Frump.

"Morticia!" They pulled apart, looking towards the house. "Morticia! Mother wants you!" They stood at the sound of her approaching footsteps.

Ophelia emerged from behind one of the headstones. She appeared absolutely frightened. Her eyes were wide and bulging more than usual, and her breathing was heavy.

"Morticia, Mother needs us. Hurry. I want to get out of this horrid cemetery!" Gomez put his hand on Morticia's back, gently pushing her forward. He left his hand there as they exited the cemetery and returned to the house.


	3. Arranged Marriages

They entered the house through the back door, so they wouldn't draw too much attention. Mrs. Frump, along with another woman were just entering the room.

"I can't imagine where that boy has run off to!" The other woman exclaimed. "I just don't- Gomez!" Gomez smiled to his mother.

"Hello, Mamma." He said.

"Gomez, I see you've met your bride." Mrs. Addams said. Ophelia and Morticia gasped, but Gomez didn't quite understand.

"Mamma?"

"Mr. Addams, meet my beautiful daughter, Ophelia." Mrs. Frump smiled to her daughter. "And I see you've already met Morticia." She added with a wave of her hand.

"I would've told you sooner, Gomez, but I knew you've try to weasel out of it." Mrs. Addams said. Morticia felt Gomez's hand leave her back as he hurried back outside.

"Gomez!" Morticia called, hurrying after him. "Gomez, wait!" He stopped at the edge of a large group of trees. He turned to face her. His eyes looked pained and the spark had died.

"How could you not know it was me?" He asked.

"My mother only said that Mrs. Addams had someone picked out."

"When I said my name was Gomez Addams, you didn't realize she was related to me?"

"This is a funeral for Balthazar _Addams_! I assumed there would be quite a few Addams here!" She sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry." He shook his head and took her hand and led her into the trees.

"I don't want an arranged marriage." He confessed.

"I wish I knew how to help you, Gomez." Morticia said. "But my mother and Ophelia will insist on this marriage."

"I know." He sighed. He stopped walking and looked at her. "If I marry Ophelia, at least I'll get to see you often."

"We couldn't do that to Ophelia." Morticia said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, _Cara Mia_." She smiled. He took her hand once more and they resumed walking.

"Perhaps it could work between you and Ophelia. I mean, I could teach her French! You love French."

"_Cara, _if I fell in love with every woman who I've heard speak French, I'd be married to a thousand women."

"I suppose you're right. But-" She stopped walking and he turned to face her.

"_Cara Mia?_"

"Fell in love with?" She asked quizzically. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering.

"Yes." He put his hands on her arms. "I love you, Tish." She placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned in closer.

"I love you, _Mon Cher_." They kissed. A long passionate kiss that sent them both spinning.

When they finally pulled apart, they stood staring at each other.

"Marry me, _Querida_."

"But, Gomez, Ophelia-"

"Forget Ophelia! We'll run away! You and me! We'll go to Paris! Where I'll hear you speak French everyday!"

"Gomez, we can't run away from our problems. Think of Ophelia! And your mother."

"You're right, Tish." Gomez sighed. He looked in the direction they'd came from. The house was barely visible through the trees. A single lamp outside the house was the only light in the cascading darkness.

"I wish my brother Fester were here. He'd know what to do." Gomez said.

"Well where is he?"

"He left. A story for another day, my dear. Right now we need to find a way out of our own problem."

"Yes." They both stood in thought for a minute before Gomez snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! Morticia! We'll ask cousin Itt!"

"Cousin Itt? He sounds like a wise fellow…"

"Oh, he is! He came down for the funeral, and if we're lucky we can still get to him!"

"He came down?"

"From the chimney! His favorite place."

"Ah, that sounds cozy. Lets go find cousin Itt." Gomez took her hand again and they rushed back to the house.


	4. Confessions And Shotguns

Many of the guests had left by the time they got back, only a few remained. Cousin Itt was sitting in one of the velvet chairs near the fireplace when Gomez and Morticia approached him.

"Itt, we need some advice." Gomez said. Itt spoke. His voice high pitched and his words seemed like gibberish.

"Cousin Itt, listen. I'll leave you alone as soon as you help me. Me and Morticia-" Itt interrupted him.

"Itt, please!" Morticia interjected, her voice hard. "I am in love with Gomez and he loves me! He is to marry my sister instead of me! Now that sounds like a pretty big deal to me! So please give Gomez some sort of advice to fix this, so we can be together and you can be left alone!"

Gomez looked back and forth between the two. Cousin Itt remained still and silent a moment before speaking.

"That's great advice! Thank you, Itt!" Gomez said.

"What'd he say?"

"That the easiest thing to do is shoot myself!"

"Ah! Marvelous idea! I'll join you!" Morticia followed Gomez through the house and into a study. Spears, swords, guns and other weapons decorated the walls.

Gomez took two shotguns off one of the walls and handed one to Morticia.

"Oh this is all so romantic." She said, positioning the shotgun in her hands.

"Okay, on the count of three." They pointed their guns at each other and Gomez began the count down.

"One." He swallowed hard. "Good-bye, _Cara Mia._ Two."

"I love you, _Mon Cher_. Thr-" She was interrupted by Gomez kissing her hand. They both drop their shotguns which went off simultaneously once they hit the ground.

"Gomez, what are you doing?"

"Tish, you know I love it when you speak French!" He kissed her shoulder.

"Gomez, darling." She pushed him away gently. "Suicide now, _Mon Cher _later." The sound of running footsteps caused them to look to the doorway. Mrs. Frump, Mrs. Addams, Ophelia, and two other people appeared in the doorway.

"We heard gunshots!" Ophelia said after catching her breath.

"Oh, yes, well…" Morticia stumbled for an explanation.

"Gomez, were you trying to weasel out of it?" Mrs. Addams asked. "Go ahead and shoot him, Morticia." She said sarcastically.

"Mamma!"

"Morticia, what is the matter with you?" Her mother yelled. "You are so childish! You can't behave yourself for one night-"

"Don't speak to her that way!" Gomez interjected.

"Gomez, please!" Morticia grabbed his arm.

"Gomez, watch your tongue!" His mother scolded. Gomez pulled Morticia beside him, almost in a protective way. Ophelia's eyes connected with Morticia's.

"Ophelia…" Morticia pleaded with her sister. Trying to make her understand.

"Gomez you are not getting out of this marriage!" Mrs. Addams said.

"Ophelia will make a wonderful wife." Mrs. Frump persuaded.

"I'm sure she will. But-"

"But nothing, Gomez. You are marrying Ophelia Frump and that is final!" Mrs. Addams said.

"No!" Everyone looked to Morticia. "I mean…Um…"

"Mrs. Frump, I cannot marry Ophelia." Mrs. Frump looked taken aback. Mrs. Addams opened her mouth to say something but Gomez cut her off. "I can't marry someone I don't love."

"He's right, Mother." Ophelia said, glancing at Morticia.

"Ophelia! What are you-"

"I want a man who will love me." She said. She looked at Mrs. Addams. "I'm sorry. I do hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Addams said. "Gomez, who is exactly that you plan to marry?"

"Morticia." Gomez said, pulling her close.

"Morticia?" Mrs. Frump seemed confused. "You'd pick Morticia over my Ophelia?"

"Mother, please." Morticia pleaded. "I love him." Mrs. Frump seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Addams?"

"I love your daughter, Mrs. Frump." Gomez replied. Mrs. Frump sighed and nodded slowly.

"Alright. Fine." She turned and walked out the door.

"Welcome to the family, dear." Mrs. Addams hugged Morticia, then followed Mrs. Frump.

"Thank you, Ophelia." Morticia said, hugging her sister.

"Of course, baby sister." She pulled away and smiled. Ophelia kissed Morticia's forehead and turned to Gomez. "Take care of her."

"Always." Gomez said. Ophelia smiled, and left the room after the other two.

"Oh, Gomez this is wonderful." Morticia said. Gomez leaned down and kissed her.

"It is, _Querida._ I love you."

"I love you too, Darling."


	5. Vows

Morticia stood in front of the mirror. She brushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. She ran her hands down her dress. The black fabric created a pool of dress around her legs. The door opened behind her and Ophelia walked in.

A short knee length red dress clung to her form nicely. She held a bouquet of rose stems covered in thorns uncomfortably in her hands as she smiled at her sister.

"How are you feeling?" Ophelia asked.

"Never better." Morticia smiled nervously.

"Will you cry?"

"I never cry." Ophelia laughed at her response. She placed the rose stems on a nearby table and adjusted Morticia's black veil.

"How did you end up getting married before me?" Ophelia laughed.

"You'll find the right man someday."

"Someday soon I hope." A knock on the door made them both turn.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Frump asked. Morticia took a deep breath and nodded. Mrs. Frump closed the door.

"Ophelia, tighten my corset." Morticia ordered.

"Any tighter, you won't be able to breath."

"Good." Ophelia sighed and walked behind Morticia. The corset pinched Morticia's delicate skin as it tightened. Her breath caught, but that was alright. When they were finished, Ophelia left Morticia alone.

"Mrs. Morticia Addams." She whispered to her reflection in the mirror. "Mr. and Mrs. Addams. Gomez and Morticia Addams." She smiled. She heard the music begin to play and grabbed her own bouquet, clutching the thorns desperately.

***** Gomez's POV *****

She was amazing. Pale and beautiful. Her dress trailed behind her while she walked and her veil blew lightly in the slight breeze. Her red lips parted slightly as she tried to breath in the abnormally tight corset.

He could've watched her walk down the aisle for eternity. Just to watch her move. See her beauty. He still couldn't believe she was his. He was satisfied enough to think she was a dream or an illusion. But she wasn't. She was his and always would be as he would be hers. He always belonged to her.

***** Morticia's POV *****

Walking to Gomez seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Her breath caught when she reached him and she saw that sparkle in his eye. She was brought back to the night they had met. A dead body, a graveyard, a couple of vultures and a wolf howling in the distance.

Morticia stared into Gomez's eyes a said her vows without truly thinking about them, and just knowing they'd come out right. She could hear Ophelia sniffle behind her and even Gomez had a tear run down his cheek. Then came Gomez's vows.

"Tish, I vow to love you. Forever. You are my entire world. You are my deepest treasure. My reason for living. All these years I've looked for you and now every second with you brings me to life. Till death do us part has no meaning to me. Death will never part us. Eternity is only the beginning. I will never, ever, hurt you. And I know that you can never hurt me. To live without you, only that would be torture."

One tear. One single tear stained her cheek. A few dripped from Gomez's chin and she reached up and wiped them away. He took her hand and kissed her index finger, then turned to get her ring from cousin Itt.

Ophelia smiled to Morticia as she handed over Gomez's ring. Morticia caught a glimpse of her mother as she dried her eyes and gave her a smile.

She put Gomez's ring on his finger. A single gold band, with word engraved inside. He didn't know they were there. He would find out soon enough.

Her ring in return was slid onto her finger. A silver band with a large onyx stone sparkling. Diamonds circled around the band as well.

The 'I do's' were exchanged and finally he said it.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Addams. You may kiss your bride."

"_Cara Mia._" He pulled her close.

"_Mon amour._" They kissed. They're guest stood and clapped and Gomez lifted her off her feet. She smiled into the kiss, not wanting to let him go.


	6. Seance

*** One year later ***

Morticia smiled up at Gomez as he spun her around. Lurch played the harpsichord as they danced around the room.

Morticia has just found out that she was pregnant with their first child. She was worried at first, but seeing Gomez's excitement, she relaxed a bit.

"This will be great, Tish." He whispered into her ear.

"Can we raise a child, Gomez? Can we be good parents?"

"_Cara Mia_, who is better suited to raise a child than us?" Gomez encouraged. "Who wouldn't want us as parents?"

"You always know just what to say, _Mon Cher_."

Mamma entered the room just then. She held in her hands her large spell book and her crystal ball.

Tonight was their second séance. The year previous they attempted to reach Gomez's brother, Fester, with no luck. They'd try as many times as they needed to reach him.

They sat around the large table, Gomez on the end with Morticia and Mamma on either side of him. Lurch played the harpsichord dramatically with Thing turning pages for him.

Tension was in the air as they began. On the table in front of Morticia sat a statue of an eagle, its wings spread menacingly. Morticia placed her hands on either side of the base on the statue. She cleared her throat and everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Calling all spirits. Harkin all souls." Morticia began, her voice haunting. "This year, on this date, we offer a clarion call to Fester Addams. All close eyes and join hands."

Mamma's hand slipped into hers. Her grip was soft. Gomez gripped her hand so hard she thought he'd leave bruises. "Let us ransom you from the power of the grave. Tonight, oh death, let us be your plague."

They sat still for a moment until Mamma began to chant spells and hexes. She let go of

Morticia and Gomez to place her hands on the crystal ball. Gomez reached past his and Morticia's already joined hands and found her free hand, gripping equally as strong as the other.

Mamma finished her chant and they all opened their eyes. Mamma shook her head sadly. Gomez made a sad sigh and Morticia squeezed his hands comfortingly. Lurch stopped playing and left the room with Thing. Mamma placed her hand on Gomez's shoulder, then left.

"We'll find him, Gomez." Morticia said softly.

"I know, _Cara Mia_. I have faith in that." She smiled and kissed him.

"We'll try again and again until we find him." With that she left Gomez to his thoughts.


	7. The End

9 months later

Morticia went into labor late Wednesday night and had their first child, a girl, early Thursday morning. She held her daughter, wrapped in a hideous pink blanket, in her weak, tired arms. Gomez stood next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"She looks like you, _Cara Mia._" He whispered.

"What shall we name her, Gomez?"

"Something gloomy. They say Wednesday's child is woe."

"Then why not name her Wednesday?" Mamma asked, entering the room. Gomez and Morticia glanced at each other and smiled. And so it became. They named their daughter Wednesday Friday Addams.

Wednesday Addams grew to be a thin girl with deep black eyes, ivory skin, and raven colored hair like her mother. They had a second child only 2 years later. They named him Pugsley. The name was again thought up by Mamma and stuck. He grew up to be a heavy boy with and appetite to feed an entire family of rats.

After years and years of searching, they finally found Gomez's brother, Fester. He'd been traveling abroad for years before returning home. Gomez and Fester made up for whatever argument tore them apart and they became one family again.

They lived perfectly well for years. Fester married a woman named Dementia. They moved to a different home but never had children. Wednesday grew up and married a boy of the same age named Joel. They went on to have one son named Lucifer. Pugsley began traveling the world and he took Thing with him.

Mamma passed away not long after the children left. Mrs. Frump passed away years after, followed shortly by a lonely Ophelia. Lurch passed away at a very old age and was honored by being buried in the Addams' cemetery.

Morticia died before Gomez. He buried her in the cemetery, alone. He didn't give her a large funeral. Pugsley and Wednesday wouldn't have come anyway and Fester was long gone. He figured he'd be lucky if he, himself got a funeral. The children never came to the house and everyone else avoided it. Technically after he was gone, the house and all of the possessions belonged to Pugsley and Wednesday. They probably wouldn't even know he died.

Morticia had always idolized death for the beauty it was. She always promised to wait for him after she left. He buried her in the space in the center of the cemetery with a small headstone. The simpler the grave, the more it meant, it seemed. He placed rose thorns all around the grave and headstone. Once he was finished, he knelt down in front of it, wishing he was buried below and not her.

He did not cry a single tear all the while he buried her. She had died in her sleep. Peacefully. The way she always wanted it. He was thankful for that. He ran his hand over the headstone and his wedding ring caught his eye. He hadn't taken it off since it was placed on his finger. It seemed too unnatural to have it off.

He took it off and examined it, noticing something inscribed on the inside. Something he'd never noticed. He read what she had carved into the gold and it made his heart ache. He would miss her unbelievably. He couldn't wait to be with her again. He dropped the ring in the fresh dirt and began to cry.

The ring's word gleamed in the moonlight. _Love in the hereafter. Yours forever, Morticia_.

*****The End*****


End file.
